I need you
by RaeneyDelaney
Summary: No longer a Oneshot Klaroline. Some promises are meant to be broken. When Caroline is at her weakest, she consults in the one person she thought she'd never see again. It's breaking his promise... but she knows he'd do anything for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this idea kinda stuck me after I updated my other fic Holding on and Letting go (You should all go read it) and I had to write it down. I absolutely love Klaus and Caroline's relationship and I think Julie Plec doesn't do it justice. We have Klaus, the very dramatic type of character that makes you hate him but absolutely love him at the same time. He's sadistic and menacing but romantic and lets just say downright sexy ;) and we have Caroline, who I have loved since the beginning. She is perfect and that is all I have to say about her. I feel like they have the most chemistry on the show and It breaks my heart to see Julie drag us on like this. So I decided to do this:)

So basically this takes place after their little randevoux in the woods, lets say... a year? Yeah, we'll make it a year. So hope you guys enjoy. Review!

I do not own TVD

* * *

'Dear Diary... Its funny how things change when someone you love leaves you and how everything is foreign without that one person there. As the weeks pass you think you will be better but then you don't. The horrifying experience where your wound heals and then there's a memory of the person and the wound is torn open again.'

I had never been known to be weak. I was Caroline Forbes. I was a fighter. A surviver. I was unbreakable. That wasn't true at all. Here I was, scribbling in this little journal about the sappy feelings I had always tried to suppress. I could sit here all day and try to convince myself I was writing about my mother.

'Animal attack' they said. They claimed that's what killed her. Well... if only they knew. I hadn't made it home in time to be able to save her. And what awaited for me was much worse than I expected. I never thought that she'd go this early. I had planned to take her away from Mystic Falls, even for a few days, just to give her a break from the supernatural havoc that surrounded the town. It was consuming. She needed the vacation. I never got to give it to her.

So yes. I could say that this stupid entry was about her. Everything here reminded me of her. And it hurt. I couldn't stand to look at the walls without breaking down. Although someone else could be the reason why I was suddenly inspired to write such a poetic thing. I guess he always said I had potential.

I remember my mom's reaction when I told her I had slept with Klaus. I remember her staring at me for what seemed to be hours, neither of us moving or hardly breathing, before she asked one simple question. "Do you regret it?"

I always think of the answer to that question. Did I? No. I don't think so. I knew what I wanted and even though it was probably for the wrong reasons, I don't regret anything with Klaus. And that hurts almost as much as the passing of my mom. Everyone seemed to turn on me when they found out. Accusations about me betraying everyone and 'sleeping with the enemy' were constant. Except from Stefan. He always was there to support me because he knew the attraction that I had to Klaus. He never judged me. I could never thank him enough for that.

So it shocked me when the word of my mom got out, all of the people I thought were my friends were at my side, showing sympathy. I didn't need sympathy. Hell, I never needed it. I knew she would die eventually. I'm a vampire. She would have grown old and I would have watched her wither away. I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

I had stood in front of the whole town, giving a speach about how good of a person my mom was and how much she loved this town. It seemed to drag on. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be back home, where everything smelled of her. The leather of her sherrif jacket and her hair gel she always used ever since she cut her hair. I didn't want to be around all those people, putting on a fake smile and saying that I was fine and accepting condolences. The moment the casquet was lowered into the ground, I bolted.

So here I sit, surrounded by the memory of my mom, and losing my mind. I lost count of how many calls and texts I got from people, sending their love and good vibes. None of it helped. I felt empty. My mom was one of the only people who put me first in their life. Apart from Klaus. And I screwed that one up. I'm at rock bottom and wish for nothing more than for him to be here but I made him promise and he did good on his promise. He hadn't called me for a whole year. No hybrids tailing me. No romantic drawings or gifts. I never knew I craved them till I didn't recieve them anymore. I craved him. His presence, his voice, his touch.

Before I really could comprehend what I was doing, I dialed the number on my phone and listened to the dialing, almost praying he wouldn't pick up. Here I was, going against my deal I made with him. Although, I never said anything about reaching out to him.

Finally, the line picked up on the third ring and the soft voice I had been desperate to hear spoke quietly. "Caroline?"

I felt my throat tighten, my words not seeming to come out right. It felt like I was about to cry, and I didn't want him to hear that. He didn't need to know that I was weak.

I must have been silent for a while because he spoke again, his tone more worried. "Caroline... is everything okay?"

God I love the way he said my name. It used to annoy me before but now I realized i loved the way his accent emphasized every syllable in my name, like a carress. Finally, I cleared my throat and spoke. "I miss you." I said simply, my voice tight.

I was met with silence on the other end of the line and my stomach clenched. It had been a year. What if he had found someone else in New Orleans? What if he had moved on? It was late there. 'Oh god, what if he has someone in his bed right now?' I asked myself, suddenly regretting calling him.

I heard his chuckle on his end and sigh quietly. "Oh Love. How I miss you as well. Whats wrong? Why are you calling at this hour? Not that I am not happy you called... but I thought we made an aggreement."

I nodded, although he couldn't see me. "I just wanted to hear your voice." I whispered quietly. He heard though because I could hear his breathing falter before he cleared his throat, regaining composure.

"What's wrong Love. You're distressed. I can tell."

I leaned back on my pillows, hugging a pillow to my chest. "My mom's dead." I said, a broken gasp. Just saying the words made me sick. It made it all too real.

"Do you need me Love? I can be on a plane in ten minutes and-" I quickly cut him off.

"No... you have a life there. I can't pull you away from that. I just... I just needed to hear your voice... hear you call me Love again. I missed it." I confessed, twirling a pillow tassle around my fingers.

The low growl I heard send shivers down my spine.

"Don't think for one second that what is going on here is more important than you Caroline. You will always come first. And I swear to you that if you need me, I'll be there. Just say the word."

I smiled softly, the pit of my stomach clenching. "You would break your promise to stay away?" I asked.

I could almost hear him smile. "Of course, Love. You're my number one priority. Always."

"You promise?" I urged quietly, biting my lip. I slid under the sheets, curling up into the pillow closest to me and listened to his soft laughter.

"I promise Caroline. I told you once and I will tell you again. I fancy you. You obviously know that. I would do anything for you. Even if it means breaking my promise to stay away. I'm not even sure I have the patience to wait another year. It's been torture for me."

I sighed, feeling myself slip slowly into unconsiousness. "Nik?" I whispered.

His breathing once again faltered, and he said hesitently, "Yes Love?"

"I need you."

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining into my room. I laid there, staring at the ceiling before my stomach growled, clearly wanting to satisfy its carnal hunger. I slipped out of bed, and made my way downstairs.

I couldn't believe I had actually called Klaus last night. I wasn't even sure when I had fallen asleep, but I know that I must have accidentally fell asleep on the phone with him. Something nagged at me to call him again by I knew that he would be busy taking care of matters in New Orleans, no matter what he said about me being his first choice. I popped the top off the blood bag and closed the door with my food. I turned and dropped the bag at the sight I saw in front of me.

"Hello, Love."

* * *

Ahhh okay there you go guys. That was my first one shot and I hope I did okay! I plan on writing a multichapter Klaroline story soon so I can fangirl over these two. It may seem a little out of character for Caroline but this is what I would envision her at her weak point. Klaus is her rock and she's going to soon realize that.

Love you guys, dont forget to review!

xoxo Raeney


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh guys! Your reaction to my Klaroline oneshot amazed me and most of you asked for a part two sooo... here's a part two! I don't know if there will a part three. Maybe there will be. Who knows. I love hearing your opinions about my writing so dont forget to review! Thank you all. Without further a do, here's part two to I Need You.

I don't own tvd

I always wondered how our reunion would be like. That is, if I ever had the guts to seek him out. I always thought of me being bit by a hybrid and him coming to my rescue. Or I would run into him in Paris at the top of the Eifel Tower and he'd whisk me away. That was my favorite one. But I never imagined it like this.

He stood here in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back, a shy small smile on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

Why was he here? Oh yeah. Stupid me told him to be. I mentally facepalmed myself. How could I be so stupid. He wasn't supposed to see me this weak. I was strong. Caroline Forbes never broke down in front of anyone. Except for The Niklaus Mikaelson.

The air in my lungs escaped in a quick shudder before I felt the first wave of grief wash over me. I had been bottling everything up so much, unable to share anything with anyone. Stefan had his own problems, Elena was in her honeymoon stage and it seemed like noone would want to hear my own issues. My mom's death was the only reason they would even acknowledge me.

I stumbled over to him and he quickly wrapped his arms around me, holding me so tight it felt like I couldn't breathe but I didn't care. Right now, it was what I needed. I cried into his chest for what seemed to be hours and he never said a word. He just held me, his heart beating strongly against my cheek. His lips against my hair was so comforting, it made me want to cry harder. He was the Original Hybrid. He had a life in New Orleans, yet here he was, comforting me because I asked him to be. I knew now that he'd do absolutely anything for me.

Eventually, I noticed that we were now sitting on the couch in my living room, his strong arms still wrapped around me. I took a steadying breath before pulling away. Shyly, I looked up at him to seea pained expression on his handsome face.

He reached down and wiped my cheek with his thumb, deep in thought.

"I should have been here..." he finally whispered, brushing my hair back from my face.

I shook my head. "There's nothing you could have done." I said quietly, taking his hand away from my hair and held it between my two.

He frowned. "But I could have been here for you. Afterwards. But I was away... when I really had no need to be."

As I thought about that, I played with his long fingers, entwining mine with his.

"You made me a promise. And you're a man of your word."

He chuckled, raising his other hand to tilt my chin to look at him. "Yes but it seems that I broke it. Since i'm once again seeing your beautiful face."

I smiled softly, nodding. "I'm not going to hold it against you."

He leaned forward and kissed my forhead softly before standing up. My heart stopped and I quickly reached out, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave me... please." I said quite desperarely, my breathing ragged. He couldn't leave. He just got here. And if he left... I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he did. Right now, he was my rock and I couldn't be without that rock.

He shushed me quietly, running his hands through my curls. "Don't worry Love. I'm just grabbing something from the kitchen that I left in there."

I believed him so I released his arm, bringing my legs up to my chest to wait for him. I heard a bag rustling and the garbage can opening and closing before he reappeared with his arms full of stuff.

"Well Love, on my way over here I had a feeling that you would want some... comfort food as you americans call it." He chuckled, sitting next to me. "So I took the opportunity to stop and get us some goodies."

In his arms were two pints of ice cream, a huge bag of hot cheetos, bags of various chocolates, and a bottle of whiskey. I laughed, actually laughed, at his creativity. "You didn't have to do that..." I said quitely, grabbing the icecream he handed me. Red velvet. I smiled. He even knew my favorite flavor.

He shrugged, setting the rest of the food on the coffee table. "Well I was in need of some good carbs. Elijah hates having junk in the house and I've been craving some of this." He referred to the pint in his hand, which said something along the lines of triple chocolate.

I scooted closer to him, popping the top off of mine. "You're so thoughtfull." I said softly, kissing his jaw softly, the action reminding me of that night so long ago. He had the tiniest bit of scruff on his cheeks, and it tickled my skin. I felt more than heard him sigh and he took a huge bite of his icecream.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, quickly changing it when he realized the news was talking about the most recent funeral in the small town of Mystic Falls. I just ate my icecream, not feeling as empty now that he was here. The void in my chest was partially taped together by band-aid, or in other words, the hybrid sitting not even an inch away from me.

He switched to a channel that played movies and I smiled as I saw what it was. "I love this movie so much. Have you seen it?" I asked, looking up at him.

He stared down at me incredulously. "Love, I can't belive you just asked me that. I love Frozen."

I laughed, raising my eyebrows. "Wait have you really? I wouldn't expect that from the almighty Hybrid himself. Watching animated movies."

He shrugged, looking a little nervous. "Well I just happened upon it and... enjoyed it a little too much."

I smiled, nodding. "Its cute... I watched it when it came out with Stefan. He said that he owed me anything I wanted so I dragged him to a children's movie. There were kids everywhere and I'm sure Stefan and I were the only adults in there."

He chuckled. "Where is the rippah now?" he asked, leaning over to open the bag of cheetos.

I sighed. "He's currently in Florida..." I glanced up at him. His face was set in a speculating frown before it clicked.

"Rebekah is in Florida right now..." he said quietly.

I nodded. "He went to go see her. I think he's trying to find himself... or atleast he's trying to find himself in your sister."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "She's really something else."

I grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table and nodded. "I'll drink to that." I said, quickly taking a swig. I passed it to him, watching him take his own, before thinking to myself that this was going to be a long night.

After another trip to the store and six more bottles of various liquor, Klaus and I were lounged in the living room, me on the floor and him on the armchair. Thank god for vampire's ability to drink and drink without hardly feeling anything. Although, after the fourth bottle, I was hit pretty hard. I stared at the ceiling, quietly humming to myself.

Each of us were holding a bottle in our hands. the label on mine hardly visible but that may be my impaired vision. It looked like child's scribbling as I tried to read it.

"What is this?" I asked, my voice sounding miles away.

Klaus chuckled, his voice thick. 'God he's so sexy' I thought as I looked at him upside down from the floor.

"That's tequila, Love. Mango if I'm correct." He said, his speech only a little slurred.

I nodded, taking another drink. "It's really good. Vampires can't have liver failure right? Cause that would be very... very bad." I mumbled, sitting up.

He shook his head, watching me. "No they can't my love. Otherwise... I'd be dead."

I laughed, trying to stand but failing. "Yeah but you're here right now so you can't be dead."

I once again tried to stand, stumbling a little but with the help of the coffee table, I was able to straighten myself. "Oh if my mother saw me right now... she'd shoot me. She hated me drinking."

Klaus smiled, looking at me from under his lashes, a dark preditory look. "Oh I wonder why. I think you're a delight when you're intoxicated."

I picked up the remote to the stereo, staring at it for a moment before finally seeing the power button. Music started playing through the speakers and I smiled, swaying to the beat.

Klaus took another drink, watching me intently, like he was memorizing every inch of my body. Not that I minded. It's not like he hasn't already seen what's underneath.

"You know... sometimes I regret making you promise to stay away. Because ever since you left, I have been a wreck. Shit. A week after you left I... I found myself missing you. At the time I knew it was wrong. To crave you like that after everything that happened. You remember right?" I asked, my mind not really a factor in what I was saying.

Klaus' chest rose and fell before he nodded, his voice impossibly thicker. "Yes Love. How could I forget it?"

I shook my head, still moving to the music. "I still think about you sometimes. But I don't feel bad about it anymore. I'm not ashamed of saying that I want you." I said, looking at him.

His jaw visibly clenched, before he took another large swig from his bottle. "I think the alcohol is talking Love. Maybe we should get you to bed."

I shook my head, quickly going over to him and straddling his legs, restricting him from getting up. "No... no I'm not tired. I want to talk. I was to stay up. Please?' I asked like a little girl, giggling.

He sighed, putting his hands on my hips and nodded. "Okay... then what do you want to talk about?" He asked, freezing my brain a little bit.

I frowned, pursing my lips. 'Hmm... lets talk about you. Your hopes, dreams... what do you want in life Niklaus?" I asked, smiling.

He laughed loudly, his head tilting back. "Oh Love, I think you know what I want." he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair off my face.

I bit my lip, smiling. "You want... more cheetos?" I asked,

He shook his head, smiling down at me. "Guess again."

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. "You want to go to the store again to get another bottle of whatever you're drinking?" I asked, playing with his necklaces that laid on his chest.

He shook his head again, leaning forward to brush his lips against my ear. "Wrong again, Love."

I pouted, leaning closer to him. "Then tell me. I give up. There couldn't possibly anything else that you-"

And as suddenly as I comprehended that the words stopped flowing out of my mouth was how long it took me to realize his lips were on mine. They were just as I remembered, soft and powerful as they claimed their territory.

'Haha territory... like a dog. He's a dog...' I thought to myself as I began to kiss him back before scolding myself. This could be the last time I kiss him and I was acting like a drunken fool. Oh how I wish I stopped after the second bottle.

I slid my hands up his chest to the base of his neck, gripping the hair that I so remembered grabbing onto back on that night. It seemed like forever ago. Yet here I was, straddling the same man in a heated makeout session. I leaned closer to him, feeling a growl hum in his chest.

His mouth tasted like whiskey and spice, a very appealing combination. It added to my drunken haze, causing me to crave the taste more.

He broke contact with my lips, sliding his down my jaw to my neck. My breathing came out as ragged puffs, my body feeling way too warm right now. But frankly, I didn't care. I was where I wanted to be.

He pressed open mouthed kisses to my pulse point and I whimpered, pulling away. "Klaus... I need you." I whispered.

His reaction wasn't how I expected.

He pulled away quickly, his breathing heavy. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to regain composure. "Love... I think we need to stop." he said through clenched teeth.

I frowned, leaning back. "What? Why? Don't you want me?"

He laughed, pressing his forehead against mine. "More than you believe. But I will not take advantage of you. Its not right."

I shook my head. "But you're not. I know what I'm doing."

He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to my temple before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Then next time I have you, you will be sober so you remember every second of of the pleasure I give you." he growled quietly in my ear before picking me up, carrying me upstairs.

He laid me on the bed, going over to my dresser, pulling out some fuzzy pyjama pants with flowers on them and a black tank.

No matter how drunk I am, I will remember in the morning how we dressed me. There was nothing sexual intenionally, but everytime his fingers brushed against my skin caused me to feel a burning sensation. After tossing my clothes in the hamper, he went to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay..." was all I said and apparently that's all it took.

I remember him removing his shirt before sliding under the blanket with me, pulling me against his chest. I snuggled up against him, breathing in his scent. Woods and spice. So... Klaus. I couldn't get enough of it.

After a long stretch of silence, I spoke up. "Klaus?" I said quietly, trying not to disrupt the moment.

A low sleepy growl was his response.

"I'm glad that you kept your promise... because if you hadn't of left... I would never have known how much I needed you. Let alone how much I need you."

The last thing I heard before my body slipped into a drunken slumber was his soft voice telling me to sleep.

And so I did.

Omg guys haha I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so much. I hope I did okay on the steamy scene. I haven't done that before ;) Now that I have written this, it may turn into a longer story than planned. Okay so first off, I know I want the idea of Hayley in the story. And since its a year later, I'd say the daughter will be... lets do 6 months. Okay? So I need opinions on names. Give me some ideas because the havoc in New Orleans is going to soon be in the picture. Review guys! Tell me what you think. I love you all.

xoxo Raeney


End file.
